War Hawk
by Noiseee
Summary: 给朋友的生贺


_译：好战分子_

让睁眼看着玫瑰花的人也看看它的刺。

01

——金色的，最神圣的光芒啊。

跪坐在圣像跟前，她正颤抖着双唇低声向尊贵的天主祈祷。镶嵌世间最昂贵珠宝的王冠压疼易脆的发梢，脚下大陆的女王在最纯粹深邃的祖母绿里映落脆弱诚恳的模样。华贵的长袍擦过教堂地板的每一个缝隙，昔日傲慢高贵的双目此刻饱含泪水。做工考究精美的皮质封面上留有颠簸流离的印痕，泛黄的纸张无声地诉说时间的流逝。

——请将我们的诚恳的乞求，带给慈爱的天主。

缕缕浓烟涌上阴沉的天空，雨雾交织的朦胧也无法将它冲淡掩藏。昂贵的天鹅绒窗帘在侍女的手里淌落，赤色不仅冲撞在他的血液，还有双目无法触及的角落。绣脚精致的手帕带来身份的象征，但也无法逐去充斥鼻翼的焦臭。诚恳的呼喊在教堂里回荡，漏过琉璃窗的七彩和光抹上神圣美丽的色彩，然而，只有他才看见，无人留意的暗巷里，安详和稳的柔光正为掺血的烈火吞噬一尽。

——愿世间倾听您的声音，愿悲泣与鲜血不再淌落，愿将繁荣与和平永佑英格兰！

他的女王大声地诉说理想与愿望，而脚下的海岛却闭上了双目。十六世纪的他不过是英格兰上随处可见的毛头小子，裹藏绷带的躯体里最后的一丝力气都在兄长的刀刃和钻心的利刺里耗费无剩。沾满鲜血的双手拦不住愈发疯狂的女王，也没有资格触碰弥散烟尘里无辜哭泣的灰烬。

玛丽一世。她用鲜血与烈火燃去自认为碍眼的异教，却迎来欢快钟声送别的死亡末路。靠坐在近四百年后的如今，英国想起她的骄傲强势，还有烧透夜幕的火星。诞生年限还不如这段记忆深远的国家为他送至一杯赤色的烈酒，而浸泡在高级包间昂贵奢侈的雪茄浓烟里，英国竟在权责利益的无形谈判桌旁失神。

"先生。"陌生的声音带来关切，来自北美的男孩正友善地向自己微笑询问。英国记不得他的名字——乔帝夫，杰克，亦或者是戴维。百年前他曾为大洋彼岸的少年带来一束勿忘我，可绅士迎上的却是年轻意识体不解的神情，以及永眠六尺之下的棺木。他记得山坡上目送他们远去的孩子，流淌那份鲜血的褐发男孩与美利坚身旁的每一位秘书都长得神似。

"您还好吗，莫非有哪里让您不太满意？"他指的是舞台上的戏剧。为了迎接大洋彼岸的贵客，威斯敏斯特学院不仅将整座学校献给历史的巨轮记印，还精心准备了不少恰能谋得来宾欢心的礼物，比如品质上乘的苏格兰威士忌与古巴雪茄，比如英国人考究的内饰装潢，比如莎翁享誉名声的佳作。

舞台晃过的灯光划过绅士的双眸，极亮的炫目一瞬，不远处的一抹深金落入祖母绿的双眸。他仿佛听见乞沙比克沙滩的海浪与鸥鸣、男孩的清脆的笑声，以及玛丽一世变味的所谓虔诚。

——金色的，最神圣的光芒啊。

"没什么，"英国礼貌地挥手致谢，哪怕是在昏暗的包间，也难掩礼貌微笑下千年绅士的优雅魅力。"我不过是被这场戏剧所惊艳了。"他的语调平静而不失真切。

可在狭小的包间里，英国却听到来自身旁男人的一声讥笑。细微得近乎幻觉，但潜藏的冷漠和嘲讽足以揭露他的伪装。

以鲜血铺满前路的女王逝去后的数年，英格兰这块土地上迎来文艺复兴里最闪耀的一颗新星。他凭言语化作现实的一面镜子，将三百多年前的英国活灵活现地展露于世人。然而，也许就连这个伟大的戏剧家自己也没有料到，随威廉•莎士比亚之名流传至今的不仅是他的贡献与名声，还有由言语铸成的不变明镜。

英国没有资格嘲笑玛丽一世虔诚祈祷背后的血腥与疯狂，相比于燃于强权疯狂里的数百生命，千年来沾附在这双手上的鲜血已然无法洗尽。

国家意识体不会死去，大概是无论哪一方，都无法接受容纳这道为意志和权益而满覆罪恶的灵魂。

舞台上年轻的演员高声呼喊，颂予礼堂的声音萦绕其中，像是敲向古老巨钟的脆响，借名流千古的巨作换来当下的由心赞美，响彻耳际的回鸣却溅起千年国家心间波澜。

我们常装出信仰的表情和虔诚的举动，却用糖衣来包裹恶魔的本性。

02

他给自己满上一杯烈酒，朗姆或者悲哀。

琥珀色的流金撞入透明的玻璃杯，醇至的酒香像是打洒在铺至奢华的落影，伴皎洁的月光和映落眼帘的同色繁彩，弥散北美夜幕的朦胧雾气——英国找不着适宜的酒杯，就像他摸不透身居此地的意义。

他的前任上司正与旁人高声攀谈，踩在松软青草铺成的华贵地毯上，大洋两岸的权责在烛光与香槟里无形汇聚。越过大半个世纪的岁月，历经两场世界激战的老绅士直到现在也依然神采奕奕。偏白的金发与皱纹是时间为他倔强刻下的留痕，可自信的笑容和眼里不灭的骄傲仍不改青年气盛。丘吉尔先生从不服老，在浸透威士忌醇香的浊烟里，他仍浪漫地追随古巴美人的大腿柔美*。

*传言古巴的雪茄是美人在腿上的卷烟

圆框眼镜背后，身居白宫高位的政客礼貌微笑，上扬的唇角里毫不掩饰对现状的满意。脚下的大陆仅有不到两百年的历史，相较于英国足以撰写千卷巨作的深厚历史底蕴，这就像是一翻至底的购物目录。然而这并不意味着自由女神祝愿下的国度低调安稳，百年前他曾凭上膛的步枪指向大英帝国的眉眼，如今这个狡猾自大的商人用宛如他们总统的礼貌微笑，掩盖藏在身后几欲捥去巨熊咽喉的尖刀。

"……亲爱的温斯顿，我诚挚地邀请你参观我的母校，密苏里的初春风光宜人，相信威斯敏斯特学院定能为你的访美之旅带来美好回忆。"

杜鲁门。坐在威斯敏斯特学院的休息室里，俯瞰草坪觥筹下的权责切磋，他默念大陆上现任的掌权者，还有这趟远行的相邀者之名。活过千年，这双祖母绿的眼睛目睹世界为不同野心家刻载的兴衰繁落，但能论令征战四海的日不落帝国亲尝液体黄金的酸涩苦楚，在母校见证下赢得星条旗与当下的美国总统也许衬得上这项不愉快的"殊荣"——英国与前上司自然明白访美邀请背后的棋盘已然谱写，可至尊的白王却只能踏上充斥嘲笑的黑白间道，站上新兴黑骑精心准备的舞台，身后裹紧的黑布难掩断头台上刀齿的寒光*。

*暗喻国际象棋的败北

英国一口饮尽杯中的烈酒，琥珀色的酒滴掺入止痛药碾成的粉末，年长国家任烈酒的辛辣与醇香间韵味的回甘激荡在舌齿。英格兰绅士从不愿意将意志寄托在除枪杆以外的一切，可这千年里，他却二次破例。

一次是借药物麻痹疼痛的现在。

一次却在赔去真心的过往。

或许还会有第三次。透过夜幕倾注在玻璃上的倒影，祖母绿的双目瞥见身后正被推开的大门。开合随意的动作带来并不吝啬的刺响，也彰显了来者的骄傲嚣张。英国自然知道对方的身份，或者该说，当越过大西洋的界线那一瞬间，他便知道会有这一刻的到来，可当他迎上那抹张扬北美活力的深金时，历经千年风雨洗礼的年长国家依然无法适应漏拍半截的心跳。

——金色的，最深上的光芒啊。

他想起玛丽一世撕声的祈祷，以及眼前这个注定成为碍眼存在的男人。

美利坚合众国。

03

他直接走了进来，动作自然地就像在自己家中。这个年轻的男人拥有脚下的广饶大地，或许更多，但从不包括留有眼前绅士痕迹的一寸一毫，年轻国家知晓自己的名字攀不上对方心中的邀客名单。

作为回报，美国干脆连假意的友善微笑都懒得挤出。

粗暴直接的动作换来木地板不满的呻吟，迈开的步伐进而带来屋内的不速来客。北美男孩素不把自己当作是局外人，无论是世界现况还是眼下并不算宽敞的房间，他总能自顾自地掺上一脚。迎上映入不满的祖母绿，对方眸子里的蔚蓝没有点缀半点波澜。靠坐在仿佛还带有英国温度的沙发上，美国随意把玩所属对方的事物——皱成一团的烟盒，雕刻精细的火机，还有泛黄的笔记本。

"不出意料的陈旧迂腐。"草草地扫过优雅花体字上撰写的时间表与备注，伴随一句不留情面的评价打破彼间的沉寂，年轻国家将笔记本甩向不远处的茶几。漂亮的抛物线也许并不能换来完美的降落，但绝对少不了来自那双傲慢眼睛的鄙弃不满——活在其中不下百年，年轻国家已经不以为意。

他点燃一根香烟。北美男孩讨厌烟草灼烧弥散的混浊，但他却对点燃年长国家眼里怒火的举措乐此不彼。万宝路。供给伦敦女郎五月的浊香朦胧，现在却在美国演绎男人的浪漫。

"先生，一个人？"深吸一口烤烟的醇香，美国率先挑开话题，然而轻浮的语调比起会议桌旁的郑重与兄弟友人的亲密，这更似寻求一夜刺激的调情搭讪。美国十分配合地扯送遮掩锁骨诱惑的领口，搭配发胶精心塑形的深金碎发，仿佛只要花上五刀，便能换去别有深意的蔚蓝挑逗与红舌。

"少给我整搭讪的那一套。"可这点伎俩充其量只能成为绅士愈发鄙弃的基土。冷漠地拍开对方呼出的浊烟，英国像是对待废弃物似地将整包香烟投弃墙角。战后的英国还没有阔绰到足以肆意挥洒，但一旦遇上那双蔚蓝眼睛里的戏谑，他宁愿将稳重冷静捆入愤怒，将这一切恶狠狠地砸在对方的脸上。"尊敬的合众国先生，我想你大概是迷路了，你怎么可能会不了解这个房间暂做私人休息室的现状。我是说，作为勉强读懂二十六个字母和初始基本礼仪的稚嫩国家，你总不会犯下不请自来的低级错误。"

"当然。如你所见，我不仅能高声唱起'小印第安人'，还能分辨'暂时'与'永久'的区别。"面对英国直白袒露的拒绝气势，美国却并没有稍加收敛，相反，唇角扬起的笑容彰显戏弄的本意。"放松点伙计，你又没干点什么亏心事，哪怕你的裤链没有拉上、窗帘后的女郎衣冠不整，英雄我也会很通达地明晓'看不见'的含义。"他哼起童谣的曲调，满意地用这幼稚的不必要佐证，谋得近距离欣赏绅士不悦模样的机会。

不过眼前的英格兰绅士可不是什么易啃的骨头，他既能借燕尾服衬托骨子里的不灭傲气，也能让绽放胸前的玫瑰成为猎物葬礼上最惹目的祭花。"这点压根不存在的苦恼还不需要劳烦美利坚的分忧，如果确有所需，那大概是你的歌谣，"淡定地闯入美国的视野，英国优雅地坐在北美男孩的对面，弧线漂亮的长腿在月光与烛灯映衬下拉长斜影，漂亮而狡猾的微笑里彰显游刃有余。"哼得不错美国，哪怕是那个沉重的字眼，你也能自顾自地唱出轻快。"干脆利落地就像西部黄沙下不曾存在外物，比如部落，比如开拓着野蛮的重锤铁轮，比如涂满印第安人鲜血的西进运动。

"明明外表看起来就像玫瑰那样精细漂亮，但为什么这一张嘴只会吐出那么难听的带刺话语，有时候你真该乖乖地闭上嘴，谦逊礼貌的绅士之国。 "

"玫瑰从不是脆弱的花朵，只是总有一些愚蠢自大的家伙为他们的狂妄付出鲜血代价。"

"有够毒辣。"年轻国家不由咋舌，摊开的双手仿佛诉说他的屈从和无奈，但没有一丝波澜的蔚蓝却向英国传达截然不同的答案。"于是说为了给你这张嘴好好消毒，你才会随身携带消毒水和止痛药吗。"美国直言回击，也许论言辞的尖锐刁钻他远不及绅士千年的狡猾，但置身时局翻天改变的现在，不留情面的直接回击也许会是不错的选择。

动作轻快地夺过对方留在矮桌上的钢笔，美国满意地从笔末与针芯的缝隙里，收获到预料之内的小节粉末与药水。"考究的军用药物藏在那么精美的钢笔里，这无论对于哪一方都太过于浪费了吧。"

"真不知道有什么能支撑佐证你的无稽之谈。"双目迎上整齐陈列在眼前的药剂，英国却依旧冷淡地予以回复，仿佛这一切与自己毫无关系。

"我所看见与闻到的一切，"美国早已料到当下的现状，不为所动，他向前探去身子，连同压低的嗓音与威胁状的言语，一同送到对方的耳际："可别妄想质疑和敷衍了事，早在四年前的诺曼底我已经习惯甚至熟悉这点玩意。硝烟，废墟，炮火，鲜血，还有身上打穿五个弹孔但还冲在前线声讨敌人的疯子老头。"

"那你就该知道，我这个不中用老头子的习惯。"端起酒杯，英国将杯底残留的甚少酒液送入喉间。口干，或许该说，他需要用炽烫神经的烈酒，才能麻痹险些露出马脚的细微动作。

但这点用心却骗不了相识百年的年轻国家。蔚蓝的双目依旧，但愈发深邃的眼神里却饱含深重。"可我认识的倔强家伙宁可咬上一条毛巾强忍炸伤后腐烂伤口的愈合，也不愿意往自己的身体里扎上一针可卡因。"美国竖起两根手指，脚下的步伐随话语踱数迈进："认识那么久，我只见过他两次咽下药物。第一次是因为他的心脏，持续接连的轰炸逐走伦敦塔上的渡鸦，但折不断英格兰比鸡仔还要脆弱的咽喉。"

"而第二次，那个面如死灰的老家伙直到磕药止痛也不愿意放下那点廉价的傲气。"萦绕耳际的脚步声停在身后，温热的鼻息略过北美初春弥留的寒气，拍在绅士衣领之外的赤裸脖颈，谈不上情人的浪漫温柔，倒更像野兽猎食前的伺候等待。"直到现在。"

"至少他还活着，"英国感受到由身后刺来的视线，以及高度紧张带来的颤抖。"还能勇敢地冲在前方。"

"然后笔直地冲进北极熊的血盆大口。"美国玩味地挥过掌心，可那偏长的浅金碎发却似雾林里晃过的光粒，朦胧间近在咫尺，但却迟迟地无法触及。"……我不相信苏俄希望战争。他们所希望的是得到战争的果实，以及他们的权力和主义的无限扩张……"满腔控诉的政词，曾在数小时前由前上司庄严吐出，而现在却由轻佻随意的语调里落入。他的指尖总算拂过那缕金丝，还有伴随颤抖的熟悉暖意。"拖拽被二战摧毁得破破烂烂的躯体，却仍敢直接向苏联叫板，英国，你着实是勇气可嘉。"

"这可不得感谢你，还有你的上司，尊敬的合众国先生。"英国绝不会低下他的头颅，哪怕上风优势已然不复存在。猛然站起，他扬手拍走年轻国家从身后探去的双手，冷漠地瞪着稍高男子唇角的得意笑容，英国感到发自内心的反胃与愤怒。

"在这个饱经战火摧残格局翻牌的要紧时间点，特地诚邀我还有丘吉尔先生访美，谁还不知道你们心怀鬼胎地盘算着些什么东西。"厉声吼出的直言，化作划向彼间的尖刀，斩断最后虚伪维系的和谐。"说到底还不是想借别人的手获得你们所期望的一切，土地，资源，钱财，还有你们虎视眈眈已久的世界宝座！"

没错，这个年轻的国家根本没有把他与自己所背负的骄傲和实力放在眼里，这双直视自己的蔚蓝眼睛里只剩下建立在战争和尸骨上的权力王座，以及正在他美好幻想里扬起的星条旗，英国不过是他的垫脚石，抛向那头最碍眼的北方巨熊的试探。"日不落帝国与眼里藏不下红色旗帜的直言政客，这正中下怀。"

尖锐的对话甩在眼前，但美国却看似不以为意。他举起手——没有满覆污秽的钞票，也没有威胁性命的手枪，掩嘴而笑，年轻国家终究无法按耐笑意。映落在这双愤怒而警戒的祖母绿里，他就像是普通的十九岁少年，没有狡猾与稳重束缚他的行动，夸张放肆的动作彰显自由和青葱。

"没有人会回答你的问题。"他好不容易稍有收敛，不过只是相较于方才的疯狂。一手径直搭在绅士的肩头，他像是不懂规矩的新生学弟，越过身份与履历之差地亲密调侃。"不过亲爱的英国，你的脑瓜什么时候能对得上你的身份。"轻松诙谐的语调依然，可落入两人的话语却悄然变味。他的手再度抚上英国衣领外的那一小块裸露的肌肤，但那道温度不再熟悉，侧身紧锁英国身影的蔚蓝此刻冰冷入骨。

"英雄我的意思是，作为听命于别人的二流国家，你根本不需要如此聪明。"

一股外力猛然袭向美国的太阳穴，虽远不及年轻国家单手挥去的力度，但迅猛干脆的动作仍足以使其变成出其不意的利器——英国一拳揍向美国，现状展明得不需要多余的分析。身手敏捷的少年很快找到身体的支点，大迈步冲向反击的那一瞬间，北美晴空的蔚蓝不偏不倚地撞上黑洞洞的枪杆。

"既然扬言踩在我的头上，那么你就该明白，"战火也许烧尽英国大半的繁荣，但无法焚尽千年风雨洗礼后年长国家的尊严与尖锐。桌上的止痛药打洒一地，旧患扯拉的伤痛刺疼英国的躯体，但站在时下强盛一极的面前，他却不愿示弱，也许缠满绷带的手注定削减力道，但也足以支撑他扣下扳机。

"永远可别因为一时的狂言而丢掉性命。"

手枪已经上膛。

英国的眼里骄傲不灭。

让睁眼看着玫瑰花的人也看看它的刺。

04

他也许记不清上一个用枪口对准自己的家伙，但美国无法忘却百年前雨夜里透过准星紧锁自己的那双绿眼。

而现在，他就在眼前。同样的怒火，同样的冷漠，这副自尊自傲的模样——

真令人火大。

上膛的手枪紧握在手，全身的注意力滞留扳机。笔直绷紧的手臂保留基本的射击姿势，祖母绿的眼睛警戒地紧锁准星一侧的年轻国家——英国占据上风，至少就眼前的现状而论。当然，如果除去对方眼里晃过的危险光芒，还有即将袭来的一记扫踢。

没有任何预兆，也没有多少技巧，伴随突然加快的速度，年轻男孩的身影骤然消失在准星一侧。他降低了重心，飘扬而起的深金碎发里预示一切将不如所愿。该死。英国竭力保持冷静，向后倾斜的身体紧拽最后索敌的机会。初春偏低的夜温拖慢僵硬手指的动作，但在这一刻，英国一定会毫不犹豫地叩响扳机——相识百年，年长国家深刻地明白，要想赢得与眼前男人的对抗，那必须比不畏炮火的咬人疯子还要更加致命利落。

但一切已为时过晚。

从小腿肌腱传来的疼痛撕裂了英国缓解的计划蓝书，降低重心和高度，美国抢在英国后退的一瞬间，像是一条蓄势待发的眼镜蛇那样发起迅猛而野性的猛攻。曾并肩奋战，美国不可能不知道对方的手段狠劲，但可惜英国总过分依赖夺命的枪杆，而忘记了站在他跟前的自己，是将生命置于权责的亡命之徒。

剧烈的碰撞换来冲击脊骨的重击，撞落在木制地板上的不仅是烟盒与药片，还有大西洋外的两大强国。猛然摔向坚硬的地板，传至全身的力量仿佛要将骨头折断重装。手枪成为对方摔击的牺牲品，顾不上发麻的手臂，英国立马扑身争夺，试图拽住反应速度的尾巴，给脚下大陆的意识体送上强有力的反击。

而卡在手腕的强有力双手，则硬生生阻断这一切的发生。

带茧的指节紧扣指间，深金色的碎发像是暖光的延伸，随相触的鼻梁滑落脸庞。美国骑在英国的身上，紧锁的视线阻断他的所有退路。修身的西装与暧昧的姿势，这番现状下的彼间仿佛连呼吸都是炽热，然而在英国看来，这份高热只带来入骨的威胁。

"或许相较于活上千年的大不列颠，我确实像是一个狂妄无知的小鬼。"困在暧昧的空间里，严肃抿紧的双唇看起来更像是别扭的讨吻。"但是至少我明白，"年轻国家感受到来自手腕的抗议，可一抹爽朗的笑容搭上与之并不搭边的言语，却报以截然不同的回应。"有多少底牌，才敢耍上多大的局面。"

"松手。"简短的单词是英国的警告。"美利坚合众国。"

"真是可笑，我有困住你不让你离开吗，这点力气对我而言根本不算什么。"年轻国家放声大笑，孩童般的天真语调却在述说危险的话语。"莫非凭那么点力量差别，就能轻松体现屹立世界之林的强国，与空会吹毛求疵的二流国家的差别吗，"他俯下身体，任吐字的温热气流拍在猎物的耳际。"最亲爱的日不落帝国。"美国呼喊身下人的名字，既似张扬威胁，又像情人挑逗。

可英国绝不买账。即便双手被对方的怪力所困，骄傲的雄狮也不愿意低下头颅。捉住对方耳语的前倾附身瞬间，他立马拽动双腿企图为对方送来意外之礼。但很显然，发麻的长腿并不是早有准备的家伙对手。被重新施加在膝上力量恶狠狠压迫，无能为力的英国只能从牙缝里挤出愤怒骂语。"混账。"

"喂，英国，难不成你是故意不躲开吗，"就像是方才的反抗插曲从未出现，紧盯这张俊俏的脸庞，美国像是读懂了什么似地推敲断言："钱，权，还是为了讨好我，不敢违逆我？"

美国不出意料地收到对方甩来的愤怒视线，然而他不以为意。压低的音线褪去十九岁的稚气，磁性里却弥留野心家的别样狂野。蔚蓝的眼睛锁向企图别开视线的翠绿，玩味而笑容再度挂在他的唇际。"这倒也是，"他们的距离近得离谱，仿佛吐出一个长音都能使彼间的双唇交叠。"别说站在台上当方面宣布与我的特殊关系，就算是被我干翻在这里，急需美利坚帮助的你也不敢吭声吧。"

金丝相缠，紧贴英国的脖颈，勾勒优美的线条，他贪婪地占据这份只属于自己的美好，怜哀的言语更像在美国的掩藏饶有深意。金发略过英国的视野，而蔚蓝里仅剩下浅色的红唇。

金色的，最神圣的光芒啊。

"我可怜的英国，我的特殊关系先生。"

柔软的触感骤然落在英国的双唇，属于旁人的温度与气味趁虚而入。些许干裂的唇瓣在温柔的舔抵里挂上暧昧的湿润，闯入舌齿的异物贪婪地在隐蔽处点燃欲火。深陷惊讶的小舌没有自主选择的权力，席卷其中的长舌像是饥渴的巨蟒将它绞死在温柔与野性的深吻。蔚蓝撞入祖母绿的世界，距离为负的空间里，交缠的银丝远比百年来的羁绊情愫深刻直白。

美国吻了他，显而易见。就算英国磕药害得脑子中风，他也绝不会产生这样的幻觉。

至少不像现在这样涂满鲜血。

尖锐的刺痛冲透柔软，灌入唇齿的腥味袒露拒绝。束缚年长国家的双手，美国施以充满欲望的热吻，用最直接热切的交缠彰显上风。迎上无法挣脱的局面，英国却回以狠咬。推着这副大不如前的身体，他也许诚如对方所言沦为二线，但即便如此也无法轻易使骄傲的国家屈服。没有刀枪那就用直接的拳头，无法施展那就凭尖锐的利齿，他容不得任何人小瞧大不列颠，这是他的骄傲，也是他的尊严。

"美利坚合众国！"这不仅是冲眼前男人的怒吼，更是一个国家对另一个国家的责问。英国直视美国的双目，一字一顿地咬牙反击："听着，哪怕我千穿百孔，哪怕我支离破碎，我也决不允许任何人有辱我的国家，我的骄傲！"

"这算什么，野鹿濒死前最后的挣扎呼吼吗。"美国的语调依然轻松自然，但笑容里的欢愉自傲已不复所存。"如果真是那样，那我不得不说一句，英国，被我按在身下无法挣脱，哪怕你说的多么壮志凌云激动人心，在我看来也毫无意义。或许还可以说，这倒看起来像是……"他把英国的手相叠按在一掌之下，另一只手恶狠狠地掐住对方的下巴。逼迫那双绿眼与自己相对，极近距离内他企图用气势和言语掰断对方那点烦人的大国自尊。"调情。"

"你真让我感到恶心。"施加在下巴的力度弄疼英国，但他也不顾不上留心疼痛。竭力扭过头，他怀揣满腔怒火咋舌逼问。"倒是你，你有什么资格跟我争辩财权的高低。辽阔的西部成为美利坚开发崛起的根基，但相信你没有忘记，奠基军火与现代工厂的基土下，埋葬了多少人的尸骨，哪都是你的原住民，那是你最初的意志！"

"难道你还在做这些不伤害任何人从而编织未来的美梦吗，不知道侵略了多少国家，掠夺了多少财富，还以此引以为傲自称日不落帝国的大英帝国！"

"我们的手不可能干净。"历史是胜利者撰写的故事，被困在无尽的权责游戏里，他们的双手注定满覆鲜血。"但相较于大发战争财，躺在别的国家尊严和废墟上安然数钱的你，我至少会用胜与负对每一发子弹负责，而不是隔岸观火地坐拥带血的一切。"

"收起你这点漂亮话，你这个最残忍的谋杀者！"

美国撕声大吼，全然不顾的音量贯彻英国的双耳。掐住英国下巴的双手力道仍然不减，然而身居下风的年长国家惊讶地发现，那抹自由不羁的蔚蓝正晃动别样的波痕。

"没错，我确实借助两场世界战火，还有你们这群老家伙互相残杀的绝妙时机，爬上这个破烂世界的高层，拥有现在的机会。"美国的声音在颤抖。逆光望去，英国得以看清深金色碎发扬起的弧度，但无法读懂这张相识百年的面孔上流露的情感。"但即便如此，我也比你这卑鄙狡猾的家伙光明磊落。"

"我的枪只会掠夺别人的性命。"

美国所经历的岁月很短，远离亚欧复杂的局势，两百多年来直面北美的过往他历历在目。他记不清准星里折入的家伙面目，在葛底斯堡，在阿巴拉契亚山脉，在莱特星顿。

但他忘不掉一百六十五年前约克镇的雨夜，以及准星里的绿眼。那样的冷漠，那样的愤怒，那样的悲伤。

那样的决绝。

他跪在自己的跟前，放声大哭。在那一刻，这个为人民而站的勇士收获了自由，也在那对准自己的枪杆里，失去了所爱。

"而你却杀了我的过去。"

杀死了曾是自己眼里最高大的存在，最帅气的英雄，最心爱的一方。

"你知道吗，英国。"

敛起悲伤，美国笑了，只不过比哭还要难看。

"我爱你。"

不是过去式，而是直至现在。

他俯下身子，连同英国的惊讶与释怀，一同灌入吻里。鲜血的腥味将野性弥散在两人的舌间，可动作温柔得却近似细抚柔花。

05

他们疯狂地撕咬对方，野性粗暴的动作硬生生地把交合整得像是干架。

复杂的情感也许难以凭言语表达，但当一切撞入动作里，这便变得简单易懂。等不及将身体挪到舒适柔软的沙发，两人就直接在坚实的木地板上交缠。精心定做的西装是身份的外现，可此刻，这象征昂贵与奢侈的玩意正被粗略地扯开，如果运气不错，或许能成为掩藏国家密事的毛毯。

相拥而吻，粗声的喘息里携带着满满的野欲。不需要犹豫磨叽，平均年龄越过半个世纪的国家已经花费上百年的时间在爱情的房门外踟躇不绝。他们需要一个契机敲开这扇绯红的大门，而现在正是理想的机会。

满覆对方气味的长舌突入舌齿，光是简单的舔抵便能燃起英伦绅士的反应。年轻的男孩也许没有多少丰富的经验和技巧，可满带野性的贪婪吮吸却足以灌下满足。美国挑起英国的小舌，就像此刻搂紧对方腰际的拥抱，别有深意地邀其共舞。张扬所有的犬齿暧昧地啃咬对方柔软的薄唇，像是挑剔的美食家，细品这由美人盛上的甜美蜜液。

大开大合的动作就像是粗暴的野火，引人堕入欲海，但不足以沉迷。狡猾的年长大国很快就厌倦了这点表面功夫，他需要更精细入骨的挑逗，浇熄惊讶后撩起的欲火。

纤细的长指揉入深金的碎发，灵敏的小舌滑入男孩的唇间，由粗糙的舌面，落入敏感的舌下神经。长时间的亲吻索取促使唾液的分泌，愈发润湿燥热的舌齿里，若有若无的轻触拂过挑起男孩的邪火。美国搂紧绅士的腰肢，愈发急躁的吮吸传述心情的急躁；然而一切的罪灰祸首却悠然自得，他自在地轻舔几欲索取的长舌，同时用力地咬下对方的唇瓣，刺疼熟悉的伤口，落下满腔的鲜血腥味。

"你在干什么。"美国轻擦带血的唇角，向身下疯狂的男人询问。

"让你记住我。"英国满意地轻舔唇瓣，相缠甚久的银丝掺入鲜血的赤色，抹上血迹的双唇在亲吻后衬得性感又野性。幽深的祖母绿弥留冰冷的光芒，可随剧烈的呼吸而上下起伏的胸膛在开敞的衣襟衬托下更具诱惑。他说着危险的话语，抹上惹目的色彩，本能的警觉让自己后退，但全身挑起的感官却告诉美国截然不同的答案。

既像是情人甜蜜的报复，又像是对手惹怒的反击，没让眼前美人得意洋洋多久，美国便一把将他扑倒在地，连同落遍全身的热吻。优美的脖颈弧线在贪婪的舌下舔抵勾勒，卡在喉间的呻吟为啃咬喉结的野性逼出唇际。除去战场上泄欲似得交融，他们此前从未如此用心地拥抱对方，但却惊人地发现，对方远比想象中的更适合自己。

年轻的国家素不是耐心的家伙，他渴求触碰身下的这副躯体，就像希望扩张版图的野心家那样。粗暴的动作来不及捕获纽扣上精细的纹路，沿脖颈落下的热吻放肆地侵占锁骨下的白皙肌肤，可下一秒映入双眼的画面，却止住了美国的动作。

"从哪来的，"愣住数秒，他这才缓缓地继语。英国的肤色很白，糟糕的国家现状只会由之加重。然而美国从没有料到，已有旁物占据他的爱人。当然，那个倒霉蛋不需要迎上索命的枪杆，只因它已经死在过往的历史。美国抚摸着，动作温柔而带有责备。"这些伤。"

"战争。"英国并没有表现得多么惊讶，他习惯了胸前的伤痕，以及未愈合前刺疼骨髓的剧痛。"伦敦，牛津，利物浦，纳粹用四百多天的炮火毁掉历史的繁华与和平，然后只给我留下这三道六年也没有完全愈合的伤疤。"迎上蔚蓝眼里的视线，英国既像是自勉，更近安慰地补充道："死不掉。如果有必要，我还能再站上战场给那群窥窃大不列颠的混账几枪爆头。"

"然后又留下几个弹孔充做勋章。"美国无声而笑。他的掌心覆上拂过脸庞的双手，言语里无奈又温和。"你都活上千年，就不能有点老头子的恬淡安然吗。"

"当然不能。"双手搭在男孩宽阔的双肩，英国的笑容温柔浪漫。"我现在还盘算着上了你这个小伙子。"

"那你还是好好妄想吧。"

美国搂紧英国的腰肢。他无法在忽视伤疤啃咬胸前诱人的禁果，但他愿意在这一道道写满光荣与悲愤的伤疤上落下一吻。掌心拂过弧度漂亮的蝴蝶骨，美国像是虔诚的教徒，温柔地吻过褐色痕迹下的每丝每毫，是恋人的爱意，还有相守一生的诚恳许诺。

不过没到数秒，英国便深刻地意识到所有描述天真善良的词汇都与美利坚绝无关系，至少除了看得过眼的皮囊。

他放弃了胸前可口的红缨，可作为弥补，美国放肆地蹂躏英国的后臀。宽大的掌心覆上柔软的臀瓣，粗暴的揉掐简直要夺去英格兰的姓名。该死的玩意。绅士咬牙暗骂。这个身具怪力的家伙从不自知轻重，野蛮粗暴地仿佛要用伴有疼痛的快感冲破他脑内的理智。

三根手指。美国像是初学算数的孩童，执着地牢记这死板的规定。他还记得战壕里的初次相缠，动作粗暴肆意的代价是英国不满的铁拳以及为期三周的互不触碰。稚嫩的小穴需要充分的扩张，才能勉强吞下自己的巨棒。掐着英国的臀部，美国来回打量自己涨到发紫的兄弟与狭小的秘穴。好家伙，自己看来还是太过火了。

"英国，你可湿得厉害。光是被我摸了那么几下就兴奋成这副德行，告诉我，你有没有私下幻想着我熬过夜晚的寂寞。"

"闭嘴！"

清醒状态下的英国绝不会坦述心声，直言否认的厉声方且落下，不争气的甜蜜呻吟便脱口而出。年轻气盛的小鬼不懂得耐心才能等来美味的果实，急躁寻求占据的年轻国家满脑子都想着侵入——事实上他确实如此，那尺寸吓人的玩意正抵着他的后穴，虎视眈眈的模样炽疼绕到双目。

"天杀的美利坚，你这是想杀了我吗。"英国竭力挣扎。这狰狞的东西实在是碍眼，目光每每触及，他总为即将到来的快感与剧痛感到头皮发麻。

"可你的小家伙却正在欢迎我。"压低嗓音，美利坚的声音听起来别具诱惑。鼻息轻拍眼前白皙的肌肤，他满意地收获来自身下人的颤抖与脸庞可爱的绯红。谈判桌旁年轻的国家也许是狡猾稳重的商人，可在与恋人共度欲海的此刻，他更像是急躁难求的青葱少年。他忍不住了，坚硬的家伙直接撞入柔软的秘穴。

"美国……"不成完整的句子在疼痛的嘶吼里碾成快感的碎片，由最柔软处传来的酸痛和快感像是细微的电流，迅速地扩散全身。英国本能地想要推开这个企图打开他躯体的男人，但紧拥相抱的双手却饱含深爱。

鲁莽的冲撞根本算不上有多么经验足道，留在腰际的红印更是没有任何体贴可言，然而置身在这场欲望游戏里，涨满的充实与扩散全身的炽热却熔断英国最后的防线。他也许真该推开这个不懂规矩的国家，精力旺盛的家伙从不知道适可而止，一个劲撞入身体深处的粗暴伴随护着后脑的掌心，男孩的动作里满是占据与爱意。

话语的主权已然不再归属英国，激烈的舌吻融入躯体的快感，羞耻的呻吟成为他释放难耐燥热的唯一途径。美国从不费心于性事之上，因为年轻国家早就对这副诱人的躯体了如指掌。看似随意粗暴的冲撞实则寻觅，下一秒，猛然灌入脑内的快感冲破躯体对灵魂的局限。

他在异国出访，两国的至高人物皆在一窗相隔的草坪，然而他却在这幽密的休息室里，被脚下的国家玩弄得迷失自我。混账。英国不知道第几次发自内心的暗骂。从快感里挣脱一丝理智，榨干发麻手臂里所剩无几的力气，他用力地划破眼前男孩结实的后背，紧咬对方的耳垂，以最近的距离还以绝对的回击。

"我操你美国。"

身下人的反击着实换来美国吃疼的嘶声，但他并没有为之愤怒。比起乖巧听话的恋人，他更喜欢不听话的家伙，玫瑰之所以漂亮，不仅是因为惹目的赤色，更因为那优雅姿态下的锐利尖刺。"但事实上，"他放慢动作，来自下方的放松缓解英国的紧张，可带祖母绿迎上蔚蓝，他收获到最危险的神色。

"你正被我操得舒服。"

利落的动作剥夺英国回敬的秽语，用力揽住身下人的细腰，美国卖力地冲撞那足以令对方神志不清的敏感触点。快速又谈不上温柔的动作撕裂所爱的躯体，不成话语的呻吟充斥耳际，在毫不掩饰欲望与直接的性爱里，他们溺亡其中，竭力企图挣脱这份沉迷的不理智，但又无可奈何地陶醉期间。

蔚蓝的世界里映落别样的色彩。欲望交缠的赤色点缀在彼间，由填满对方的心脏，到印落所属痕迹的白皙肌肤。英国正在自己的身下，单薄的身体在奋力的抽插下来回碰撞。他感受到来自媚肉的欲拒还迎，剧烈的快感和绞缠几欲使之缴械投降。

祖母绿的双目迎上刺眼的灯光，以及背光而处的北美男孩。锻炼得恰到好处的身体在光的触碰下勾勒迷人的线条，挂在额间的汗水仿佛带来荷尔蒙的侵扰。占据世界一极的男人正在自己的眼前，为负的距离里彰显所有和满足。

英伦的玫瑰美丽依旧，傲气的模样让人不禁牙痒。绕过层层利刺，他总算触碰其最柔软的地方。他或许该摘下这朵娇花，让美丽永藏在自己的身旁，但美国选择守护，他不愿熄灭这道最耀眼的骄傲光芒。

北美的麦穗朝气蓬勃，狂野随性的性格无论如何也无法让自己喜欢。然而抬头瞭望大洋一侧他的背影，英国这才发现聚光之下的男孩是那么得落寞。千年国家的锐气犹在，但在眼下的格局里，他愿意陪在年轻国家的身旁，目睹他夺下胜利的一瞬。

美国正发狠地撞入英国的身体，是欲望的趋势夺取，也是爱的深切表达。快感爬满两人的身体，相拥的彼间只剩下为负的距离。炽烫的肠道锁紧他的巨物，但美国并不满足，他想要更多，任欲望与快感甩开所有的权责身份！

英国抱紧北美男孩，感受那份力量在身体里的挣脱搅动。生性浪漫的绅士不奢望自己能拥有童话般的幸福，为权力限制的他没有足够的自由去爱一个人，直到这个自由的国家强硬推来自己的心扉，用发自内心的言语，倾注迟到百年的深爱。

凶猛的野兽终受不了自深处的收缩刺激，他想要释放，他想要占据，他想要英国的一切！抱紧所爱的身体，拥覆全身的温暖与溅落炽烫肠间的浊液将宣告一切种如愿以偿。

——金色的，最神圣的光芒啊。

他拥抱自己的所爱，连同对方为快感落下的泪水轻舔舌间。

他的指尖拂过深金的碎发，这道曾照亮自己一生的光芒终究没有离开。沙哑的喉咙无法编织一句像样的话语，但这一刻，英国已然在心中默语，不为身份与权责，只因共同战线下相守的彼间期望。

愿一切都如你所愿。

06

美国从睡梦中醒来，初醒的世界里迎上刺眼的灯光，以及恋人指尖的烟雾。

事后的温存固然美妙，但对于两个国家而言，在百忙和高压的工作下，这着实太过于奢侈。扫过从桌上翻倒的怀表，只转了大半个圈的长针无声诉说时间——他们的上司正在窗外的草坪上继续表面的友好，殊不知短暂时光里，他们的祖国正亲密相连。

英国正坐在沙发上。祖母绿里犹带寒光，手捧一沓厚厚的资料。薄薄的浊烟难掩皱眉的严肃，晃过指尖的烟火为他抹上成熟的色彩。他一如既往，严肃优雅而又高傲，但不同以往，修身的西装外套难掩衬衫上肆意的褶皱，竖起的衣领藏不住嚣张痕迹诉说的所有。他归属于自己，显而易见。

顾不上收拾现场，也许出自挑逗的心态，北美男孩懒得整理仪容，披上宽松的衬衫，顶着为汗水和白浊触碰的秀发，径直走向他的恋人。高傲的祖母绿冷漠依旧，但他明白，此刻回荡其中的波澜皆因自我。

美国夺过英国的烟，不容分说而又别有深意。没有一如既往地掐灭指间，他将这止于芳唇的浊烟送到唇边，深吸一口烤烟的醇香与所爱弥留的温度，他露出轻佻而又真切的微笑。"先生，一个人？"

"少给我整搭讪那一套。"英国不留情面地回以肘击。然而这一次，他没有宛若数小时前将香烟再度扔到墙角，轻拍扁蔫的烟盒，一条无损的细烟落入掌心。运气不错。他无声而笑。凑近眼前得意的男孩，优雅的祖母绿撞入蔚蓝的惊讶，金丝相缠，炽热的彼间只剩下情愫相绕的两人，以及借火燃起的双烟。

"你知道吗英国，"美国无声而笑，轻快爽朗的语气仿佛在分享校园的乐事。"他们说你是好战分子，和平砥柱的根本目的就是想把美国引向'最恐怖的战争'，然后让狡猾的英国佬渔翁得利。"

"于是呢，"面对美国吐出的阴谋论，英国并没有直言否认。优雅的绅士深吸浊烟，任烤烟的醇香充斥自己的感官。"你怎么说。"

"我告诉他们，"美国暗灭指间的香烟，就像他掐灭那群苟且偷生的政客所思。"我也不是什么好人。"

"不折不扣的好战分子。"

"或许吧，"美国凑近这份迷人的性感。他撞入浓醇的烟香，以及英国舌齿的甜蜜。"我们的手不可能干净，既然如此，为何不成为撰写历史的胜者，而要沦为任人摆布的败家。"

"看来我教出了一个不得了的家伙。"

"当然，既敢与北方巨熊叫板，又敢上了日不落帝国。"

"少嘚瑟。"

英国难掩唇角笑意，他从桌下取出另一个两个酒杯，满上琥珀的朗姆，递给眼前的男孩，或许该说，他的情人，即将走向顶峰的国家。

"为胜利。"

简短的祝酒词后，英国饮下希望与期翼。

"为所爱。"

美国拽过英国的衣领，用最原始直接的方式，亲品这道最诱人的美味。

End.


End file.
